calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
AMJ Chapter 8 Summary
Chapter 8 Summary With the growth of online services and users, people started to upload and share multimedia online. In the last few years it has become considerably easy to do so because of the advancements in computer technology-the growth of hard drive disk space and RAM- which also have become considerably cheaper than what they were a few years ago. One of the new online services which was born in the last few years is podcasting. A very simple definition for podcasting would be: creating and distributing online radio by amateurs. With this technology people can create their own radio show by just sitting behind a computer in their own home. They only need a high speed internet connection and an online hosting space and their own blog. These people can start talking about the topics they are interested in and broadcast their talk on the internet to an unlimited potential listeners. People from all over the world and with different jobs has joined the great vast number of podcast creators and users, even businesses, schools, churches and governments realized they could benefit from this new technology. For schools, just like almost every other online services mentioned in this book, podcasting can help students greatly in broadening their views of different topics and matters. By using podcast students can share and listen to topics which are interesting to them and find out what others think about that idea. Podcasting has also created the ability for student to work with each other and even to teach each other. They can podcast what they have learned from a specific lesson and others who have difficulty in that lesson can listen to the file and learn it or find out the answers they were looking for. Podcasting gave birth to the idea of publishing videos online. Nowadays people are uploading their video clips to sites such as youtube.com. But because anyone can upload almost anything they want to these websites most schools have decided to block these sites, and some video publishing website were created for teachers and students use only. Screencasting has taken another step further than podcasting. With screencasting you can record a video of what you are doing on the computer and add a narration of what you are doing. Screen casting is best used for creating tutorials, to show others how to work with something on the computer, for example how to work with Microsoft Office or how to post something on the net. But as opposed to podcasting, screencasting needs a bit more of preparation. You need to know what you are going to do and say on the screencast and finally you can upload it to the net so that everyone can use it. Live streaming is a very useful technology which was created a few years ago. Put simply livestreaming is watching TV online, but everyone can benefit form and more importantly everyone can create their own TV channel. With live streaming people can watch their children’s school plays live, watch conferences and etc.